10 Drabbles of Ukyo x Heroine- Updated Daily!
by Joker of the Cards
Summary: 10 Drabbles of my OTP- Ukyo x Heroine, going from themes of 'holding hands' and 'controversy' etc! Drabble 6 is now up- 'Camping'. ALSO: PLEASE VIEW PROFILE- AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON WHAT PAIRING I SHOULD DO NEXT WHEN THE DRABBLES OF THIS PAIRING ARE OVER ENDS ON MONDAY 15TH APRIL 8PM GMT. :D
1. Day 1- Holding Hands

**Day 1- Holding Hands. Pairing: Ukyo x Heroine of Amnesia.**

Authors Edit: I posted this in a whim last night, (after it took me longer than expected to type it up,) so I never had time to write this little description -_-

I do not own Amnesia, and this is the first day of these daily drabbles! The first drabble is rated T, mainly because the single word Ukyo uses. :3

Enjoy the first drabble, and I'll see you all later for the next drabble!

Reviews/Constructive criticsms are loved.

* * *

"The final train to Kyoto of the night, B167, will be leaving the station in five minutes! We advise that all passengers board at the latest time of three minutes. Thank you!" The announcer's words could be heard from all over the station. A few people after hearing the words walked over swiftly to the train. However, that was not the case for the pair standing in the line waiting for tickets. Stood in the rain, Heroine was near to tears as her umbrella was pulled into the wind. She looked up to Ukyo, who turned his head to his love.

"Need my jacket?" He sighed, unknowing how much longer they would be forced to stand in the line waiting for their tickets. The line was not looking to be getting any shorter, and there was at least three sets of people also getting tickets in front. As a reply, she merely shook her head.

The clock on the ticket station was distracting to say the least. As every tick on the clock made a sound, Ukyo was more than aware that the train would be leaving soon. And he was not willing to pay for another night's stay in that hotel, he did not have the money, and he knew that it was same for his girlfriend. So the time spent out in the rain was becoming longer and longer, especially with the lack of speed the ticket seller was working at. A minute later, only one person had been served. Heroine had now clung to Ukyo's left arm, raindrops having covered her. Ukyo tapped his foot impatiently, having worked out that the time they were advised to board the train had just approached. And they still hadn't got their tickets.

"Ukyo-san, ca-can I have your coat now, please?" Heroine timidly asked as they moved forward, second in line now. Ukyo turned his head to his girlfriend, and smiled. "No need to be so timid my love." He took off his coat, leaving him in a short sleeved shirt. Did he care that he was going to be freezing? No was the answer to that, his girlfriend's welfare was the most important thing to him. And besides, she looked adorable in his coat, just a little too long for her, and slightly too big, but she was going to be warm.

Finally, it was their turn to get tickets.

"Two tickets to Kyoto please." Ukyo spoke, as Heroine clung to his arm once more. He could feel the rain dripping down his back now. The elderly man merely nodded, as the order was being processed, Ukyo noticing how slow both him and the network were.

"The train B167 will now be leaving in 80 seconds. We apologise for the delay, but a swift arrival is needed." The announcer's voice was heard over the speakers. Heroine looked at Ukyo, who quickly took the tickets after paying. The pair stumbled to the platform 2I, where Ukyo presumed the train to be. But no, it was nowhere to be seen.

'_Shit!'_ He thought, before looking again at the tickets. _'It's 2L, not 2I!' _She gazed at Ukyo, highly confused on what was going on. She was even more confused when the man held her hand, and started to run with her in the opposite direction to the platform.

"Ukyo-san? I don't understand.." Her words faded out, clearly confused with the public display of affection as they approached platform 2L, the train doors closing merely seconds before they got to the train. Hurriedly pressing the button, Ukyo continued to hold onto Heroine's hand as they got into the carriage. After seeing her blushing face, Ukyo quickly let go of her hand, putting his hands to his face. When the doors shut, the train immediately started, the jolt causing both Heroine and Ukyo to fall backwards. Pressed against the glass door with Ukyo's back to the door, and Heroine pressed close against Ukyo, the two quickly separated apart.

"I apologise for that!" Ukyo waved his hands away, a deeper blush lying on his face, than Heroine. She merely giggled, pulling Ukyo over to the seats. After sitting down, she cuddled up to the man she loved the most as the two prepared for the long train journey home.

"There was no need to apologise. It could have been worse." Heroine laughed as Ukyo gently kissed her forehead. She continued, "When would you be wanting your coat back?" realising that she was still wearing it.

"You keep wearing it, it suits you. I think I may have to get you one of them." He laughed, knowing what he would be buying the next time the two go clothes shopping.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please R&R.

Next drabble: Day 02- On a Date.


	2. Day 2- On a Date!

**Day 02- On a date. Pairing Ukyo x Heroine of Amnesia.**

AN: Well, this took much longer than expected to write! And so many words too, I was never expecting it to be this much! :D

I do not own Amnesia! :3

Please Rate/give constructive criticsm- all is loved!

Enjoy Day 2!

Word count of actual story: 2,258.

* * *

Her phone buzzed loudly, stirring Heroine from her sleep. She sat up reluctantly, observing from her clock that the time read '7:20'. She wondered who would be calling at this time, before picking up her phone, and seeing that Ukyo was ringing. Sighing, she clicked on the button answering the call.

"Aha my love, you finally picked up! I know it's early and all, but it's nice to know that you finally did." He sweetly chuckled. Heroine couldn't help but smile hearing his voice, though she was still pretty angry at her sleep being ruined.

"What's the occasion then?" She asked, unsure on what exactly Ukyo was trying to accomplish by waking her early. She shifted out of her bed, pulling on her dressing gown. _'My god, it's freezing!'_ Heroine thought, looking out of her window. There was frost, snow and more snow all over the landscape.

"Well, I was meant to be going to Italy for that job, but that clearly isn't going to happen with this weather. My flight is grounded, and won't be flying for a few days, the trains aren't running, and Waka gave me a lift here, but he is way gone now." Ukyo spoke; somewhat angered with the situation he had been put in. Not only would he not be getting paid, he had no way to get to his home, which would take at least a good few hours to get to walking in this weather. "I'm thinking of staying in a hotel, I have clothes and everything, but I'm far away from you." He hesitated, knowing that when he did go, the separation would hurt.

Heroine was more than happy for Ukyo to go and work for his dream job for a few months, even if that meant separation- and the miss of small anniversaries. If it made him happy, she would do near enough anything, and if that was to let him go for a few months then-

"I'm thinking of declining the offer anyway." He spoke, causing Heroine to almost drop her phone in shock. Quickly catching it, and returning it to her ear, she quickly said: "B-but Ukyo-san, you said it was your dream job!" She heard her love chuckling in return to her comment. "It is, somewhat my dream job. Besides, didn't I tell you that when we are 6 months in to our relationship, I would take you out for a date?"

The silence was unnerving. Heroine completely did not forget the promise Ukyo made. She didn't forget at all.

"Ukyo-san… There's no need to take me out, I mean, you m-might as well-"

"I'm planning to take you out. I'm a man who sticks to his promises. And as a bonus, I love you, and I want to do things such as take you out on dates." Heroine blushed at his words, and whispered a mere "I love you too." The words were meant to be so subtle that Ukyo wouldn't be able to hear the simple words, but he heard it nonetheless. It was possible to hear the happiness in his voice as he continued: "Your house is something like only a mile away. Mind if I meet you there?" He asked, knowing that it would take him much less time to get to her house. It would be still a fair amount of time, but he was willing to do so. And what other choice did he have? Sit in the airport for a few days, or visit Heroine?

"Y-yeah, that would be the best idea." Heroine spoke, nodding her head as if Ukyo could see. "I'll see you in a few hours then. See-"

"Ukyo-san!" She quickly interrupted, trying to get her words in before he hung up. "Yes?" He questioned, smiling at her desperation to get her words in.

"Ju-just be careful... The paths will be slippery, and I don't want you hurt." The female stuttered out, blushing immediately after. She heard her love laughing over the phone, gently speaking "I will be as careful as being careful can be." It was a cheesy line, but Heroine giggled all the same.

Putting her phone back down on her table, she moved back into her bed. _'I can have at least one more hour asleep.' _Heroine thought, as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Knock knock. The loud knock on the door immediately alerted Heroine to someone's presence, and she leapt out of her bed, trying to quickly get to the door. Having opened the door, she saw Ukyo standing there, snowflakes laced into his hair, coat covered with snow.

"Still in bed were we?" He laughed, gently placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She nodded, giggling as she asked "And what happened to you?" Her words referencing the snow he had all over him.

"It was snowing, and I was fine with that, until my hat fell off. Trying to pick up my hat, I hit a lamppost, and it caused all of the snow to fall onto me. This was about ten minutes ago." Ukyo laughed, going to hug his girlfriend, but deciding that would not be the best course of action. Although Heroine is cute when she is mad, why ruin a perfect day?

Eagerly pulling Ukyo into the warmth of her house, she pulled at his coat, gesturing for him to move down a little, so she could take it off for him. He bent his knees, putting him at a similar height to Heroine now, as she pulled at his coat. Having taken it off, she put it on the coat rack, and looked at Ukyo. His hair was soaked, his shirt covered with snow, and his trouser legs just as damp.

"What in the world should we do with you?" She grinned, sitting with him on her chairs, lacing her fingers through his hair.

"I should get changed. I brought my suitcase from the airport, which has enough clothes to last me for a few weeks." He spoke, standing up. "It is actually highly convenient comparing the situation we have here." Ukyo grinned, pointing to his large suitcase to prove his point.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is. I'll grab the hairdryer, and if you would like, I could um.. dry your hair for you?" Heroine suggested as Ukyo began to walk over to the bathroom. "You don't understand how pleasant that sounds."

After she heard the door had closed, she decided that it was too time for her to change. Quickly pulling new underwear on, followed by a cream dress, it was just as she pulled the pale shorts on, the door opened up. She blushed, looking at what Ukyo was wearing now. He surely must have been aware that the shirt that he was wearing clung to him just a little too much. Blushing heavily by this time, she beckoned him over to dry his hair. Lucky for him as well, Heroine had bought new straighteners, as although she doesn't use them as often, she knew how crazy Ukyo goes when his hair becomes puffy, and not straight.

He sat down, knowing that he was far too tall for Heroine to reach. She grinned, and began to blow dry his hair. Running her hand through his hair as she dried it, she heard Ukyo practically purr in delight. It took shorter than expected for Ukyo's hair to return to normal, and as Heroine looked up to the clock, she saw that it read '11:43'. Her boyfriend had been at the house for less than 40 minutes, and they still had the rest of the day to plan what they were going to do.

"Thank you." Ukyo simply said, certainly going to continue with his conversation, after kissing the woman he loved most. She simply arched into the kiss, hands tenderly wrapped in his hair. The pair stayed like that for a few seconds, until Ukyo moved away. "So… Where would you like to go for our date?" He continued, giving a classic childish grin to his blushing lover. She merely played with his hair for a few seconds, before requesting "To the place we first met."

"My love, you know with that weather it's impossible." Ukyo sighed, before thinking of a different idea. "I would suggest the place where I pulled you from the road, that small café overlooking that crossing? Or would that lead to a hurtful memory?" He asked, knowing exactly what had happened before the pair returned back to this world. Thank goodness some things couldn't happen again.

"That café? Well, the food certainly isn't as good as Meido no Hitsuji's." She laughed, knowing that Ukyo just couldn't resist what she made at the café.

"Vanity will be the death of you." He played along, before simply whispering "I can't get enough of you, and what you make." An immediate response of Heroine falling off her seat occurred, blushing bright red. A chuckling Ukyo helped her to her feet.

"Wrap up warm, its cold outside."

* * *

The two approached the small café, arm in arm. Not once, twice but three times Heroine had fell over, the second and third bringing Ukyo down with her too. Ukyo had resulted to tying his hair up, and putting it all in his hat, unwilling to go through the process of drying it all again. Heroine had resulted to wearing Ukyo's coat, after hers just didn't protect her from the cold. Entering the café, they saw that only two other couples were sitting in the room, suggesting that the café would have a snug, quiet atmosphere. Walking up to where they could order, they saw a range of treats they could choose.

"Any ideas, love?" Ukyo asked, knowing exactly what he would order automatically. Heroine took longer to choose. "Just a hot chocolate, please." Ukyo rolled his eyes at the simple request.

"Well, for me; a hot chocolate with extra cream and a small chocolate cookie. For the lady, a hot chocolate with extra cream, marshmallows and sparkles, and a strawberry cream tart. And if you please, one of the lovers desserts." Heroine was surprised at what Ukyo had asked for, he knew her far too well. Her politeness of objecting would not get her all that far. After paying (and not showing Heroine the receipt), Ukyo gestured to the table where they would be sitting at. Sitting at one of the tables by the window, they overlooked the crossing where they had that fateful meeting.

When their order was brought to them, Heroine was surprised to see what the 'lover's desserts' were. It was a simple collection of three different deserts, each etched with red iced hearts. Heroine admired the one in the middle, having noticed that it was a strawberry tart with marshmallows.

"Well, I think our best decision would be to split the three desserts between us." Ukyo suggested, having noticed how desperately she was looking at the strawberry tart. "You can choose first." Heroine grinned at Ukyo's words, and pointed at the strawberry tart. "This one, p-please."

"Your love for strawberry tarts could easily compete with our love." Ukyo chuckled, picking up the chocolate tart, leaving the cherry parfait to be split. He saw Heroine sipping at her hot chocolate. Realising that he was looking at her, Heroine looked up, causing Ukyo to laugh at her. With a questioning look on her face, it took her a matter of seconds to realise that some of the cream had made its way onto her nose. Going to wipe it away, she wasn't quick enough, as Ukyo had swiftly got there first. Giving his signature smile, she couldn't help but blush once more at what he had done. Simple things like that only made her love him more. If that was even more possible anymore. She loved the man far too much.

After ten minutes, the two had finished their drinks and their cakes. _'Well that was my first date with Ukyo-san…' _Heroine thought, blushing as she realised that fact, _'And it was our 6 month anniversary together.'_

"What you thinking about?" Ukyo asked, having noticed the slight blush on Heroine's face. Reaching for her hand under the table, he gave it a slight squeeze. Coming out of her slight daze, she looked up at Ukyo, and smiled. "I'm just reminiscing that we just had our first date."

"Believe it or not, it's not over just yet." A confused look fell onto Heroine's face. "I don't under-" Stopped partway through her sentence, Ukyo had leant over, and kissed Heroine. Slightly in shock, as not one for public affection, she let Ukyo continue, smiling through the kiss. "Shall we go?" Ukyo asked, and after seeing Heroine nod, the two stood up, leaving the café.

Walking down the streets, with still a fair amount of the day left, the two walked again arm in arm for the journey home.

"Ukyo-san, shall we watch a movie when we return home?" She asked, resting her head on Ukyo's shoulder as the two walked through the streets, careful not to fall.

"A movie sounds perfect." He answered, grinning as he just relieved the moments they had in their head. "We just had our first date, how did you find it?" He curiously asked.

Silent for a few seconds, she whispered "Perfect." Blushing at those words, Ukyo told Heroine "I love you so much. So very much."

"And I lo-love you equally. And um, Ukyo-san…"

"Yes my love?"

"Stay the night with me?"

"Anything for you, my girlfriend."

* * *

And I will be back tomorrow with the third story/drabble- because this one wasn't really a drabble ^^;

Please R&R!

Tomorrow- Day 03: Doing something hot! ;D


	3. Day 3- Something Hot

**Day 3- Something hot. Pairing Ukyo x Heroine of Amnesia.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SLIGHT SMUT**

**SLIGHT SMUT**

**SLIGHT SMUT**

****Now that has been made clear, you'll find that this drabble is short in comparison to the other two. This is because the next two days will continue on from this story, but with still significant themes. Thank you :3

I'd like to thank the two people for their reviews! :'D

Please R&R, and enjoy the third drabble of the 'marathon'!

* * *

The pair collapsed onto the bed, fingers trailing everywhere, desperately touching whatever they could of each other. The desperation of the touches could be highly felt, the neediness clearly there. Practically both fully stripped of clothing, both of their underwear followed onto the piles of clothes they had left on the floor.

This was what occurs after the pair was separated for 'far too long' in their eyes. It had been a month. Nonetheless, the touches continued, becoming more and more demanding. The fact that the pair were drunk also did not help the equation, normally if the two did have sexual contact, it would be much more controlled, and calmer. But that was far from what was happening today.

It was easy to tell that Heroine had drunk the most, her personality far different from the sweet girl Ukyo would normally see. As Ukyo began to lick her breasts, she arched into his touch, and after he moved, she swiftly grabbed hold of his member. Moving her hand up his shaft, Ukyo couldn't help but let a hearty moan, taken in shock as his girlfriend shifted further down, and begun to lick the tip. She looked at Ukyo, eyes filled with lust, as she took practically his entire organ into her mouth. Ukyo bucked his hips a little; he couldn't help it with how little he got Heroine initiating sexual moments. Almost purring in delight, he moved his hands to her hair, pulling her just that little bit closer. It wasn't long until the pleasure was becoming too much for him, and he tried to pull away.

"Mmm... Heroine, that's enough." But, she didn't stop. If anything, she began to go faster on him. Gods, he loved it, but he wanted to give her pleasure too. He was very quickly nearing his release now, and that was far from what he wanted. Swiftly backing into the headboard, he beckoned Heroine to come closer. She crawled over to Ukyo eagerly, not surprised when he reached to her clitoris and started to rub there. He heard her moan loudly, leading him to continue to do it.

"N..nnn...Just fuck me already…" Heroine called out, as Ukyo slipped two fingers in. Her back curved, as Ukyo continued the process. "Ukyo… please…" She moaned, surprised when he actually stopped. "And what way shall we do it?" He asked, looking at the confusion that was apparent on her face. The silence was terrible to be in. Of course. She was too drunk to think normally. Was it a good idea to go this far with her like that? No.

"…As normal?" She spoke after thinking for too long, moving closer, her aim being that to kiss Ukyo. To her shock, he moved his head to the side, meaning that Heroine merely kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not doing it." He moved out of the bed now, standing up. She merely looked at him, before uttering "But why?" The mood had clearly been wrecked, and the silence was deafening. "We are both drunk. You drunk so much more than me, and to have sex with you when you are like that is wrong in my eyes."

More silence. It took at least 15 seconds for Heroine to reply, and she merely replied with "Fine." She rolled over to her side, with her back to Ukyo. Sighing, but glad that she had come to an agreement, Ukyo pulled the quilt over her, and sat on the side of the bed. He shifted just a little, going to place a gentle kiss on the back of her head. But no, she shifted away, before saying "Just piss off!"

He decided it would be the best thing to do, and after pulling on a shirt and boxers, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tomorrow was going to be awkward for him, and it was even worse that it was his house, comparing if he was at Heroine's house, she would have just kicked him out, as he could fend for himself. However, he wouldn't kick her out, even if he wanted to. He just couldn't.

Lying down on his sofa, he pulled a thin blanket over himself, trying to relax for the remainder of the night. In the morning, he really had to discuss things with Heroine. He really had to.

* * *

The next drabble leading on from this story is:

Day 04- Controversy.

Please R&R- and I'll see you all tomorrow! :'D


	4. Day 4- Controversy

I apologise straight away for the length of this drabble ^^; It's truly a drabble.

Because of reasons, I decided to make this linking story only two drabbles instead of three. I hope you understand :D

This drabble is rated 'T'. :D

Please R&R- and enjoy today's drabble of 'Controversy'!

* * *

Ukyo awoke groggily, sitting up slowly. His head killed from pain- most likely from the alcohol, and his neck was stiff from the position he had slept in. His sofa was more uncomfortable than what he had thought. Looking at the time on his phone, it read '7:12', meaning he had slept for around three hours. This continuous pattern of little sleep really did nothing for him. Standing up slowly, he walked into his kitchen, knowing that he needed a coffee. It would possibly make his head hurt more, but it would be the only thing to wake him up.

For Heroine, she felt even worse. She was frozen (caused by her sleeping nude), and had a grand hangover. Looking to the clock, it beamed '7:55'. Sitting straight, she felt terrible, both emotionally and physically. It didn't take very long for Ukyo to hear Heroine vomiting; he rushed in, seeing the mess on the floor. Holding a bowl, he held it for Heroine, and with his other hand, moved her hair out of her face. After a few minutes had passed, the worry off Ukyo's face had become less apparent. Moving back out of the room, he returned quickly with a drink of water, and a wet cloth. Wiping her mouth, he gave a gentle smile to Heroine. Offering her the drink, he started to wipe the floor. It seems that he got there just in time.

Once she had drunk the water, he took the cup from her. Placing it on the bedside table, he spoke "Morning beautiful." Giving her a warm smile, he was surprised when she lay down, and faced the other way. "I don't want to speak to you." She cruelly spoke after lying back down. Ukyo sighed, and asked "Are you still mad about yesterday?" Silence prevailed, until Heroine answered "A little."

"What about?"

"…The whole sex moment." Heroine spoke, still faced the other way. Ukyo chuckled, and whispered "Just because I didn't do it?" The silence continued, confirming Ukyo's point to be true. Sighing once more, he quickly shifted over Heroine, holding her wrists together.

"You know that the reason I didn't do it was because we were both drunk. You more so, so for me to not do it would be morally correct. I didn't do it because I care for you. Understood?" Ukyo persisted, now holding her wrists down with one hand. He gazed at her, letting her wrists go. He now sat on her, giving her a smile. Heroine sat up, now staring face to face. What came next to Ukyo was a shock. He was met by a harsh slap, knocking him straight down to the floor. Before he knew it, Heroine had sat on him, and gave a light kiss onto his lips. She began to laugh, even more to his surprise.

"I'm sorry Ukyo-san, I di-didn't mean to knock you off the bed. I was merely acting." She grinned, wrapping her arms around him. Ukyo blushed, re-noticing the fact that Heroine was still nude. "So you understand my reasoning?"

"But of course." Heroine ruffled Ukyo's hair, laughing as his facial expressions changed quickly.

"Get some clothes on, you, we have a busy day."

* * *

Nearly half way through the drabbles! Tomorrow will be the half way point! :D

Please R&R! I hope to see you all tomorrow for the next installment!

Tomorrow's Drabble:

Day 05- Genderbent?!


	5. Day 5- Genderbent!

Day 5- Genderbent?! Pairing Ukyo x Heroine of Amnesia

This drabble is 'Genderbent?!' and you may be able to presume what may happen in this one! :D

Please R&R- constructive criticsm is also loved!

Enjoy today's drabble~

* * *

"So, you have chosen the Joker path?" Heroine heard the voice from the sky, certain that it was of 'Neil-sama' as Orion used to refer to him.

"Y-yes!" She nodded, spinning round to see if she could find where exactly his voice was coming from, but to no avail. Being teleported to her world, she recognised the surroundings. How much she loved being in this this world. Walking round the main street, she was highly surprised when she heard a thump, and a "What the hell!?" spoken. It took her only a matter of seconds to realise that that the voice was Ukyo.

Awoken from sleep, Ukyo was looking at his loved, hand over in mouth in shock.

"What's wr-wrong Ukyo-san?" 'Heroine' asked. A change in pitch was clearly detectable in the voice. 'Heroine' quickly looked down, noticing a lack of breasts, and now, male genitalia. A scream then followed, from the now 'Hero', shouting "What the fuck has happened here?!" It was rare for Hero to swear, and Ukyo quickly sat up.

"I have no idea!" He shouted, automatically knowing now that the male sitting in bed was actually his lover. He saw Hero pull a hand down, lifting Ukyo back up into their bed. Hero held onto Ukyo's hand, looking into the eyes of his lover. "What the hell am I meant to do?" Hero asked him, completely unsure what had happened. The pair had gone to sleep as normal, Ukyo had woke up, and detected what changed swiftly. Ukyo shook his shoulders, in order to show 'I don't know', but quickly leant over, and kissed Hero. The smaller male reacted in the way Ukyo wanted, moaning, and pulling Ukyo's head closer. There was no doubt that this male was actually Heroine, and so Ukyo would do anything what he would request of him. Did it matter that Heroine was now male? No it did not. Heroine was still Heroine after all, just merely a masculine version. But what was it that had caused this to happen? Ukyo questioned, still kissing Hero wildly. The whole situation had not only infuriated him, but confused him too.

Pulling away in need for breath, Hero looked at Ukyo, slight in desperation. "Any idea on what I should do?"

"What is there to do?" Ukyo asked, having no idea. He really did not understand. She- or he had no amnesia, and the pair had merely gone to sleep. He hated not knowing what to do.

"I don't think go-going out in public would be best…" Hero stuttered, before quickly wrapping his arms around Ukyo. Resting his head on Ukyo's neck, Hero moaned in delight as he began to run his fingers down Hero's back. Still liking that, ey, Ukyo noted. "We should get some more sleep." The stronger suggested, as Hero still clung to him. Clearly that was a no, so Ukyo stood, right arm supporting Hero, left opening the door leading out to the living room. Hero still clung to him, now legs wrapped around Ukyo, showing how he was not willing to let go.

"Sweetheart, let go now?" Ukyo chuckled, needing to make a coffee before he fell asleep again. Caffeine was all that kept him awake in the mornings, so a coffee would really be necessary for him. Hero reluctantly dropped down, but tried to cling to Ukyo's arm instead.

Damnit, how he could he refuse that face looking at him. Coffee made one handed anyone?

* * *

The pair now sat, hand in hand, on a bench down at the park. The amount of people who walked by and stared was unbelievable, but did they care? No, they were in love. What surprised them the most though, was when Sawa walked towards the two.

"Hi guys!" She shouted as she approached faster. Shit! What was she going to say about this whole male situation?

"Hero and Ukyo, you both are looking as well as ever!" She grinned at the pair. Hero quickly thought about what she had said. She had clearly said Hero- wait a second..

"And you, Sawa. How's life doing for you?" Ukyo smiled, still hanging on to Hero's hand. All was good. Previous concerns had been resolved in Ukyo's eyes.

"Not as well as what it seems to be doing for you two guys, approaching 9 months together I heard. And here you are in public, not giving a damn for what people may think about you two!" She laughed, fully confirming what Ukyo had thought. He would happily tell Hero what had happened in a minute. Did it matter that Hero would be male for a fair while? No, Hero was still Heroine, and he would love them nonetheless.

"Anyway, I've got to dash, but nice seeing you guys!" Sawa quickly walked past the pair, leaving Hero even more than confused. That confusion only continued when Hero heard his lover laughing. "What's so funny?!" He demanded, causing Ukyo to laugh even more. After a couple of seconds, in between laughs, he spoke "It is a repeat of how things changed when you had Amnesia. Worlds changed, but this time, it's only your gender and personality." Hero looked shocked at this, and asked "Am I stuck like -" But, he could never finish that sentence.

Heroine was shook awake, (gently of course), and saw Ukyo smiling down at her. "Sweetheart, you slept longer than what you wanted to. It's 11 o'clock." She looked around, looked at herself, and realized 'It was all a dream..."

* * *

And that now marks half way through the drabbles! I'm thinking I may have to make a separate story with male Heroine, as I do like the images that puts in my head ;3

Please R&R- and come back for tomorrow's drabble!

Day 06- Camping!


	6. Day 6- Camping

Day 6- Camping. Pairing: Ukyo x Heroine of Amnesia

"What do you mean you'll be another three quarters of an hour?" Sawa asked, checking the time on her phone every few seconds. Heroine seemed to be always late nowadays, and they really needed to get going if they wanted to catch the minibus with everyone else. This trip for the workers of Meido no Hitsuji and the odd customer (only Ukyo, seeing as Waka liked him so much.)

"I just- urm- took me a while to find my camping stuff…" Heroine stuttered. In all honesty, she was curled up with Ukyo, still in bed, naked bodies close to each other. Had they packed? Yes, but they needed to get changed, and a shower would also be necessary.

"Whatever, just be here soon, I'll call Waka and see what he says. Also, you know where Ukyo is? I presumed he would be here. Is he with you?"

"N-no, he's not. See you soon…" She spoke, quickly hanging up. Putting her phone to the side, she heard Ukyo groan. Running her hands through his hair, he had decided to reside on her stomach. "We seriously need to get ready and shower…" Heroine suggested, sitting up, slightly sore from the events that had happened earlier. Ukyo merely groaned again, holding onto her tighter. It took another half a minute for Ukyo to sit up.

"Shower time, then." He spoke, quickly getting out of their bed. Heroine followed, smiling as Ukyo gave her a hand to step into the shower. "It will be a cold shower, you have been warned." Heroine grinned, bending down to turn on the water. Just as expected, Ukyo moved over her, and whispered "Why don't we get hot then?" Feeling his smirk against her neck, she replied with "Only once. Do it quickly, we really don't have the time to do this." After turning on the water, she noted that Ukyo's smirk widened, and he spoke "As you wish. Turn around for me, I like seeing your face."

AN: (Back to the plot! ;3)

Holding bags filled with clothes, food, and the things needed for the camping, the pair walked to meet everyone, with the odd minute to spare. Waka, noticing that everyone was there, sat them in the seats he wanted. Ukyo was to sit in the front of the minibus with Waka (Ukyo was best at directions). Mine, Toma and Sawa sat in the middle, and Iiki and Heroine at the back. Grinning at Iiki, she asked "I presume that Ukyo being on this trip was to do with you?"

Iiki merely chuckled in reply. Poking him angrily (fake anger of course), she smiled as she realised "It was you."

Arriving at site, all who attended were allowed to choose who they pitched their tents with. Ukyo and Heroine obviously shared, Toma and Iiki were to share, Mine and Sawa, and Waka by himself. It seemed that Heroine was actually really good at pitching tents, so Ukyo just sat back, and helped out when he was asked. Having pitched up their tent first, it seemed that Toma and Iiki were just getting in too many arguments, so Heroine helped them.

Cuddling together as everyone went to their tents, having left her sleeping bag, it was lucky that Ukyo's was large enough for two people. Laying on top of him, she couldn't help but smile at Ukyo. Ukyo smiled back, wrapping his arms around her. Body heat would be one of the main things that would keep them warm tonight.


End file.
